Hands-On Learning
by Dajypop
Summary: Lars is willing to teach Twister about his body; for a price.


**Title:** Hands-On Learning  
><strong>Author:<strong> Daisy  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Rocket Power  
><strong>Setting:<strong> The Rodriguez Residence  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Lars/Twister  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2103  
><strong>Type of Work:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Incest, Masturbation, Humiliation, Finger-fetish, Underage (Lars: 14, Twister: 12)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything. 8D  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lars is willing to teach Twister about his body; for a price.

**AN:** Sooo, this is partially inspired by my friend Nite. ^^ He helped throughout quite a bit of this, and helped to be a beta, as well as Shaded. ^^ So, without further adieu, have some lovely Rodriguez-cest. 8D

**Hands-On Learning******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't know, man…" Brown eyes glanced nervously towards his own bedroom door as he twisted the phone cord around his fingers.

"Listen, Twist, you know better than the rest of us that he's… Really the only guy you can ask about this. I doubt Reggie would be any help." Sam's concerned voice piped up over the phone, and he sighed a little. "You can tell us, after he teaches you."

"He's probably going to teach me something stupid and I'll be confused for the next six years…" Whining, Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez finally heaved a defeated sigh before licking his lips nervously. "F-fine, Squid. I'll, uh… I'll call you back later. _Don't_ tell Otto, okay?"

"Yeah, I won't." The blonde gave an anxious glance towards the tan young man sitting on his bed, staring at him expectantly. "See you later, Twist."

Never before in his young, fairly successful life had he ever felt more uncomfortable with going towards his brother's room. Knocking on the door after standing there for a good ten minutes, he shuffled his feet a little and winced when his toenail caught on the carpet.

"What do you-" Raising a brow as he threw open the door, Lars had had every intention of turning his brother away with a snarky comment or two, but the look on his face stilled him in his tracks. Heartbeat racing, palms sweaty, mouth dry… Why did this have to happen _now_? "Wh-what do you want, Lame-O?" If he would have been a bit more chill, he probably would have come off properly annoyed, but instead he seemed more awkwardly frustrated.

"U-uh… I, uh-" Voice cracking as it was wont to do, he nearly let his hands leap to his throat like he'd lost his voice. Gulping, he finally frowned, "I… My body's all weird, and you've done this, what's happening to me?" Having had his eyes screwed shut tight, he finally let those beautiful amber eyes creep up to his brother's face, and the elder nearly lost it. With his hair loose, for once, longer than he wore it in his younger years, and his hat missing, the orange wisps seemed to brush his cheeks, and the elder's eyes worked over those freckles before his closed his eyes and gave a put-upon sigh.

"Alright, wastoid, come on in. I guess I'll just have to teach you what Mom doesn't want the school to." A rather wicked grin nearly split his face in half as the darker male ushered his brother inside, fingers twitching to touch the smaller, though he forced himself to keep his cool. All in good time, right? "Have a seat."

The bed was messy, as usual, unmade with the pillows all pushed up against the headboard and the blanket half-laid over the floor. Crawling up onto the bed and seating himself closer to the window, he looked out it a tad bit forlornly, before finally turning to look at his dumbstruck brother. The elder boy seemed glued to his spot, staring at the general area where Twister's rear had been just a moment ago, before he shook himself out of it and climbed onto the bed with the younger.

"So, what are you so 'concerned' about?" Playing it off like he hadn't been the one staring a little too long, "You got hair in weird places?"

Meanwhile, it seemed like Twister's sole purpose in life was to wedge in under his brother's arm, plastering to his side and still managing to stare out the window. With the elder's hand pressed to his stomach, those itching fingers digging in the baggy material until they hit flat, warm skin. Breath hitching, brown eyes met amber and the pair gulped slightly. It seemed that there was a similar reaction, already.

"U-uh, well, I knew about that, but uh… I kind of… Like, uh… I get uh…" Absently rubbing a hand over his head, he sighed and slipped down a little more, sliding his shirt up and dragging those fingers towards his chest.

"What? You started getting horny and you don't know what to do about it?" Lars had to force a laugh, though he seemed to have fooled them both well enough, and he shook his head as Twister nodded dismally. Rolling his eyes and pretending to sigh gruffly, he began to manhandle his younger brother into his lap and spread his own legs a bit, resting the smaller's back against his chest. "Alright, alright, I'll help you."

"A-ah, L-Lars-!" The smaller could feel something pressing into his back, and it unnerved him a bit, at least until he felt large, work-roughened hands plunge into the loose waistband of his shorts. Toes curling in his socks and body going rigid, he gasped a little, panting slightly as his dark eyes tried to find the elder's. With Lars' face hidden in the back of his head, though, it was all in vain, though in a few seconds it didn't matter. Pressing his nose into the other's ear, hot breath caressed the lobe before he smirked.

"You really had to go and ask, didn't you, little bro?" He whispered softly, giving a slight roll of his own hips as his hand splayed over the other's hips, palm resting over his prize, "It helps to think of something you find attractive…" He added slowly, "Something… Sexy." That hand pulled back and dull nails scraped against a sensitive hip, leaving the orangette's hips arching off the bed and his shoulders rubbing the elder's chest. With a soft, appreciative grunt, the elder smirked and dug his fingers into the other's hips, making him whine and wiggle, panting softly.

Fluttering his eyelids, Twister lay back against his brother when he finally let go of his hips, panting heavily and, finally, he managed to look up. His pupils were blown so wide, there was hardly any of that honey brown left, and he opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak. After a moment, he wiggled slightly before working off of his back and crawling into the elder's lap. Smirking, Lars couldn't help but say something.

"You want something, little bro? I wanna hear you say it." For but a second, Twister's brows knit together and he seemed to be thinking, before reaching down between them and giving his brother a sharp tug. A gasp left him, and he growled a little, "Say it before I knock your head off."

"Mn… I d-don't know whaaaat to say…" A hand brushing the small of his back left him putty once more, and he glared slightly, for but a second, before he felt slightly chapped lips against his own, a soft smile between them.

"Fine… Roll over, and I'll finish you off." An actually semi-kind smile worked onto the elder's face and he pushed the other back a bit, helping him get back into position as he shoved the other's loose pants down. The lovely bulge waiting for him inside the other's lovely blue underwear made him lick his lips a little, and soon those were gone, too. Exposed to the chill air of the house, the smaller wiggled awkwardly, almost as if to hide himself, but all of that stopped the second his brother's hand dryly wrapped around him. A few pumps and he was wriggling away again.

"Too dry? Man, you're high maintenance." With a fake put-upon sigh, Lars rolled slightly to dig in the drawer in his bedside table. Pumping some lotion into his hand, he returned without a second to waste, his hand trailing up and down the younger's cock a few times, all the while his free hand searched out more spots that made him wiggle. Fairly quiet, for the most part, Twister's sounds seemed solely for Lars' ears, and something about that seemed a little too personal. However, digging his nails in _hard_ at the other's collarbones seemed to be the volume button he'd been looking for. His precious ginger brother let out a loud cry, jerking about and only making it all feel even better.

Of course, all of that wasn't just working up his precious _Maurice_, at this point. A sudden curiosity burned in him, and he cataloged _that_particular idea away for a little later. With the writhing youth in his lap becoming rather impatient with the fairly slow, almost torturous movements of that hand.

"L-Laaa_aaaaaaaaaaaars_~" The younger whimpered, throwing the most pitiful pair of puppy dog eyes Lars had _ever_ seen in his life. With a final sigh, that hand began to slide quite a bit faster, and the younger felt his toes curling as he heard something off to the side. It didn't seem to concern him too much, not until he felt something suddenly press, warm and wet, to the tight little pucker between his cheeks. A single finger pressed in as the strokes became desperate, and Twister didn't have a chance to complain before his back arched almost painfully and a rather loud scream left him, head tipping back against those strong shoulders.

Mouth hanging open as he panted, what Twister hadn't expected was to suddenly get a mouth full of fingers and an oddly salty-sweet taste. Turning slightly to look up at Lars, who just grinned at him, he decided to make the best of it, closing his eyes and laving his tongue over the other's digits. A soft noise left him as he sucked them clean, and then some, the movements of his tongue unpracticed but not unappealing. Forcing his hand back, the elder gulped slightly, still rather hard and already throbbing. Seeming to realize, totally and fully, that the experience wasn't just amazingly hot for him, Twister moved to pull the other's pants open.

"Nah, little man. Lemme show you what's good." That queasy smile split his face as he moved to lounge a bit more, worming out of his jeans and underwear. Honey brown eyes went a little wide, watching the other from a wonderful vantage point on his knees at the foot of the bed. Skilled fingers worked up the swollen, throbbing shaft and seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go; a thin, elastic bit of flesh just under the head. Thumb moving to rub against it, perhaps a little roughly, he gave his dear little brother the gift of his first _real_moan of the evening.

Shuddering a little, the darker male's eyes fluttered closed as his other hand slid a little lower; Twister was totally sure he was going more south when he seemed to just stop at his balls, cradling and rolling them a bit. Once he'd worked himself up even more, he forced himself to open up his eyes and check on the smaller, who had his lip between his teeth and eyes focused low. That was a cue enough to get to it, and with a few rough strokes and a thrust or two into his own hand, he leaned forward and spilled a plentiful bounty of cum into his own sheets.

Without a second thought, he was suddenly reaching forward, and poor little Maurice found a face full of warm spunk and rough cloth. Sputtering as he sat up, trying to blink away the cum dripping over his eyelids, he looked up at his brother, who looked positively _too_pleased.

"Go wash up, mom and dad'll be home soon." Lars purred, watching his brother pick himself up, more than a little embarrassed as he skirted towards the bathroom.

Face clean and in a change of clothes, Twister finally got back to his room and crashed onto the bed. All of this was still so new and… Exciting. But he supposed he owed the Squid at least a return call…

Picking up the phone and dialing the number, he chuckled a little when Otto picked up.

"What were you doing for so long?" Always impatient, it seemed…

"Uh… Talkin' to Lars…" He managed, blushing slightly.

"And did he _tell_ you anything?" He'd never heard Rocketboy sound so utterly disgusted in his life.

"Uh…" This wasn't really something his best friend needed to know about… "Not really anything important, Ottoman. Just gave me a bunch of crap for being, uh, pubescent." Yeah, that sounded like Lars.

Think of the Devil, and he shall appear, Lars suddenly leaned on the doorframe, smirk in place and arms crossed, "Hey, Munchkin, mom needs your help in the kitchen."

"U-uh, gotta go, Otto. See you later." _Click_.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **That was probably more fun to write than it should have been. ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^


End file.
